crystalisrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Islelamore
Islelamoreflag.png|Islelamore Flag Iselamore is a collection of nation-states that have formed a confederacy in order to collectively defend their lands and produce goods and services. Though they vary greatly, the Islelamoran people are vibrant, active people. Cities like Mercssene are particularly known for their art, literature, and philosiphy. Being so varied, Islelamore has become a sort of pot of different cultures and peoples. Geography Islelamore is divided between two major regions; Steep mountains and rolling coastal plains. The mountain range in the east provided eastern Islemore with much needed water suring the summer months, but some of the higher elevations can see fairly harsh winters and mild summers. These mountains are usually capped with snow year around, and at some points, are simply impassable due to either shear elevation or harsh conditions. Opposite of this are Islelamore's coastal regions. These regions are thinly fo rested with low growing trees and shubs with the occasional dense forest dotted throughout the landscape. The regions closest to the north western coasts tend to be very flat and oceanic with horizon expanding plains of tall grasses and rivers. This is the area in which most agricultural and livestock farmers tend to collect. It is said that this regions also has some of the most prized horses in the world. In the coastal region,the climate is fairly warm, seeing temperatures hardly ever getting below freezing during the winter months. The summers can be hot, but due to common coastal rainfall, the region is often supplied with the necessary water. The Mountainous regions, seeing harsh winters, often have migratory humans whom come down from this region during the winter to avoid the harsh, dark months. Culture Islelamore, though varied, has a unification of common cultural veins. Most of these cultural traditions have been handed down for countless generations, mixed with local traditions, and blended with Yomrish influence. This produces a dynamic and rich culture consisting of rituals, religious practices, and beliefs about day to day life. Islelamorans are know to be particularly pastoral, but those in cities tend to be artistic entrepreneurs, valorous adventurers, or peripatetic traders. Some of these aforementioned traditions come from Yomrish superstitious such as cleansing houses with herbal blends, a belief of and festivals to spirits as well as the gods, and a love for the arts. Though not as technologically inclined as Andurand or Yomraih, Iselamore sees its' fair share of young start-ups whom wish to make their name upon the world. One state in particular, Latendona, is well known to host many aspiring machinist. Mercssene supports on of the world's largest collection of artist from many different medias. Another feature of culture in Islemore are their love for theater. Most of the world's most inspired playwrights have come from the confederacy, blessing the world with drama and entertainment. The largest theater in the world, To Theatro Geranda, is located in the capital of Geranda, located in south western Islelamore. This theater help to see a rise in an interest in the arts, particularly the performing arts, throughout central Anatole. Government The confederacy of Islelamore is made up of no less than 23 nation-states that are autonomous outside of the constitutional law of the confederacy. These states may quarrel and even go to war with one another, but more often than not these wars are short lived and forgotten about. Each state is also allowed to put their own laws into effect. This can be extremely confusing to outsiders whom are not familiar with this sort of system. Despite the variable laws, the Confederacy is held to a constitution. This constitution is agreed upon by the representatives of the 23 nations. Each year since the confederacy's establishment, representatives from each nation meet in Mersscene in order to ratify new amendments to the constitution as well as adjust any constitutional laws or policies. This ensures that while each nation-state remains autonomous, each is also held to a certaIn standard. This supports the people of the confederacy greatly, ensuring that they are protected under this constitution no matter what state that they are in. Islelamore does not have a traditional military, but rather 23 battalions that each nation state maintains seperate of the confederacy. This can be problematic in times of war due to the varying laws and procedures that governs each state's military forces. Many of these states still rely on a call-to-arms method in which nobles and knights fight for the people, while a few do have standing military forces.